tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
Contracting Organizations
"Contracting Organizations (COs, ''ninyou dantai) are the organizations responsible for JETs in Japan. These can be your school, your local or prefectural Board of Education. It is important to note that once you have begun work in Japan your CO is your employer, not CLAIR. COs are responsible for organizing professional development opportunities for JETs and are responsible for your welfare while you are in Japan. Any questions regarding your working or living situation will be handled either through your school (for smaller troubles) or your CO (for anything else)."'' In Tokyo we have at least three different contracting organizations that employ ALTs, each with different situations for the JETs stationed there. The largest CO in terms of number of JETs is the Tokyo Metropolitan Board of Education with around 240 public school JETs, with private school JETs grouped together under Shigaku Zaidan in close second. There are also COs that employ CIRs scattered around Tokyo. Take a closer look at the various COs in Tokyo below. Tokyo Board of Education The Tokyo BoE is the CO for public school JETs in Tokyo. The BoE is your CO if your placement email said "Tokyo-to, Tokyo-to". ''' If you are placed in a public school you will most likely teach at the '''high school level, although some public schools in Tokyo have an attached junior high school as well. Public school JETs work almost exclusively at their placement school. The only exceptions are for professional development conferences or business trips. Public school JETs only work 16 days per month. They often have one weekday off every week, or can sometimes "push" their schedule to the beginning or end of each month to have longer off periods, although ESID and depends on the JET's relationship with their school. In addition, public school JETs must work 16 days every month, even when school is not in session. Musashimurayama-shi Board of Education The Musashimurayama-shi BoE is a local board that oversees the JETs placed in the city of Musashimurayama. The Musashimurayama-shi BoE is your CO if your placement email said "Musashimurayama-shi, Tokyo". Private Schools (under the Shigaku Zaidan) Each JET stationed at a private school is under a separate CO (your school is your CO), which means that working conditions, hours, and vacation days differ from JET to JET. All of the private schools collaborate in a group called Shigaku Zaida'n (Metropolitan Foundation for Private Schools). You are stationed at a private school if your placement email said something like '"Nihon Gakuen, Tokyo". (The first part of your placement, before the comma, is the '''name of your school', which is your CO.)'' In general, private school JETs work every weekday (with some exceptions), and contracts have a 35 hour per week cap. Private school JETs usually also have school vacations, such as spring and summer vacations, off from work. Private school JETs work exclusively at their placement school, and are integrated into the school culture quickly because of how frequently they work with the same students and teachers. Many private schools are K-12 which means Private School JETs may work with students in either junior high, high school, or both. COs with CIRs CIRs are scattered around several COs. These include the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Office, Tokyo Metropolitan Board of Education, Tokyo Convention & Visitors Bureau, and various cities within Tokyo such as Ota and Hino. Category:Private Category:Public Category:IncomingJETs Category:Support